Santa Noir
by BelleBasBleue
Summary: It is Christmas time in the Agreste household. Chat Noir and Ladybug are making their rounds on Christmas eve, visiting the children of paris. Just a little Christmas drabble. Family AdrienXMarinette with little tikes.


**Santa Noir**

"Who's ready for Christmas!" Adrien called as he burst through the front door. A blast of winter wind blew in with him, making his red coat gleam in the low light of winter.

"Daddy!" the kids yelled as they skidded into the hallway. Adrien quickly placed the bags down onto the floor and reached out to catch his kids. Emma was the first to leap into his arms, soon followed by Hugo. "You're back!" They cried.

Adrien laughed. "I was only gone for one hour, munchkins." Adrien nuzzled into the hair of his children, and a slight purr escaped his throat. Emma giggled.

"Dadda, did you deliver our letters?" She demanded pulling away. "And what are in these bags?"

Adrien quickly pulled the bags out of the little ones' reach. "I did deliver them directly to Santa, don't worry." Hugo reached towards the bags again. "And the bags are not for you two. They're for Maman." Adrien peaked into their living room. "Where is she anyway?"

"In the kitchen," Hugo answered quietly, pointing.

Adrien kissed his head and headed towards the kitchen. The heavenly smell of cookies swam into Adrien's nostrils, and he smiled at the feeling of home. There Marinette was in the kitchen, a baby in one hand, and a tray of cookies in the other. Her face was all flushed from working near the oven, but a contented smile was nestled into her face. Their baby Louis was sleeping in her arms, whispering soft snores. Adrien lay down his bags and went over to take Louis from Marinette's arms and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, my lady. You're looking cheerful." Adrien leaned closer to the chocolate cookies that she was placing on a cooling tray. "And so do these." Adrien bent down to grab a cookie, but Marinette flicked his hand with a warm spatula.

"You have to wait, minou, as does everyone else." From the corner of her eye, Marinette glared at her two children who were attempting to get into the bags that Adrien had brought home. The two feigned innocence, and quickly slid out of the room. "Thank you for going shopping, by the way." Marinette returned her attention to her cooking and put another tray inside the oven.

Adrien bent down to start unloading the groceries. "No problem. I stopped by your parent's bakery to grab a few things, and they wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow."

"Thank you; I forgot to reply to their email." Marinette asked.

Adrien placed a baguette on the counter. "No problem, but we both know the reason why they want us over, right?"

Marinette laughed. "Yeah, they just want a good look at this baby," Marinette cooed, brushing back some hair out of Louis' face. Adrien bounced Louis up and down as the baby woke up. He cuddled into his daddy's neck and peered sleepily out at Marinette.

There was a munching sound behind the two parents, and it was Adrien's turn to glare as Tikki and Plagg were busy eating the cookies. "Hey now, you don't get to have some if I can't!" Marinette giggled as Adrien shooed them out of the kitchen, but she held him back.

"Just let them go. They've done a lot of work today," Marinette reasoned.

Adrien huffed. "But that's not fair. And what have they done?! Sat around being lazy?" Marinette cocked an eyebrow. "I was directing that more towards Plagg, but you know what I mean!"

Marinette grabbed a cookie and shoved it in Adrien's mouth. "Are you happy now?" She kissed his cheek as he nodded his head, joyfully munching on the cookie. Marinette shook her head and left the kitchen, leaving Adrien to pull out the cookies.

In the living room was a small little fireplace with a glittering Christmas tree sitting proudly beside it. Emma and Hugo sat on the rug beside the sofa playing a game of pick up sticks (one that Emma delighted in teaching the toddler Hugo. She had now got him trained to pick up anything she dropped).

Marinette sat down heavily on the couch, and grabbed her book from the side table and started to read, while keeping an eye on the children.

"Maman, when is Santa Noir and Ladybug coming?" asked Emma, accidently dropping the sticks again, sending Hugo following them.

Marinette smiled to herself. "Oh I think they'll try to visit us around the time that Nino and Alya get here."  
Emma bounced in excitement. "I can't wait till they get here I have a secret little gift for them that I have been working on at school. Madame Bustier taught us how to make them," Emma explained, bouncing up and down in front of her mom.

"Oh, and what have you made them?" Marinette asked. "May I see?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Only Ladybug and Santa Noir can see them."

Marinette laughed. "Well alright then. Come here munchkin." Marinette patted the space beside her and Emma jumped up and cuddled into Marinette's side. Marinette leaned down to pull Hugo away from his sticks, but he started to cry. Marinette laid him down again. "Fine then, I will leave you alone with your sticks then, Hugo." Hugo smiled happily and grabbed onto the sticks with little tiny fists.

The timer went off in the kitchen, and Marinette could hear Adrien pulling out the cookies while talking to the baby. She and Emma sat staring at the fire, sharing little stories about their day. Soon after, Adrien joined Marinette and Emma on the couch, letting Louis fall asleep again in his arms. "Cookies are all done," Adrien mentioned, leaning his head against the back of the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his family relax in the comfort of their home. It brought him back to a time when his father and mother would sit by the fireplace and Christmas tree in their vacation home. It was the only time he got to see his mother and father smile and dance together. He reached out and took Emma's hand, and he held it up for his inspection. "My; what big hands you have, my dear!" Adrien cried. Emma giggled.

"I grew a lot while you were gone, Daddy!" Emma titled her chin towards the ceiling, attempting to make herself taller. Adrien grinned and opened his mouth in shock.

"Oh my! You have grown! My baby girl is all grown up. Soon she won't even believe in Santa Noir anymore!" Adrien laid a dramatic hand across his forehead. Emma's eyes got really big.

"I won't ever stop believing in Santa Noir or Ladybug! I will always be this young and small then if it means that I can still believe in them!" Emma determined, sticking her chin out.

Marinette tackled her in a hug. "You can believe in Santa Noir and Ladybug as long as you like. It will never stop until you decide."

"Then I will never stop believing!" Emma cried.

Adrien smiled. "If you do, the tickle monster will have to go after you!" Adrien leaned forward and started to gently tickle Emma's sides. Emma curled up laughing, falling off the couch, Adrien followed her. "I'll get you, my little pretty," Adrien cried in a witchy voice. "And your little cat too!" Adrien leaped towards Plagg who was contentedly eating cookies underneath the Christmas tree. Plagg screeched and tried to leap out of the way, but Emma caught him.

"Don't worry, Plagg! I'll protect you!" Emma cried. Plagg gave her a weak smile before giving a few glares to Adrien. Tikki sat against the tree giggling until she fell over. That earned her a glare from Plagg.

Marinette carefully pulled Louis out of Adrien's arms and sat him on her lap as she watched the chase. The doorbell rang, making Adrien pause. "Nino and Alya!" Emma cried. She got up from her crawl, while Adrien was distracted, and raced towards the door to throw it open.

"Hey there kid, how are you doing?" Nino asked, scooping Emma into his arms to give her a quick hug before setting her down again.

"Great, Uncle Nino!" Emma cried. "Do you happen to have something for me?" Emma asked mischievously. Adrien shook his head as he joined his daughter at the front door.

"Now that's not how you ask people for things, now is it, Emma?" Adrien scolded. Emma shook her head and lowered her eyes. "Now try again," Adrien encouraged.

"Do you happen to have any gifts that have my name on them? …..Please?" Emma tried. Adrien put his head in his hand, but nodded.

"That's good enough."

Nino laughed. "I do in fact have something with your name on it." Alya pulled the present out of her bag and gave it to Emma.

"Don't open it yet, munchkin." Alya said. Emma nodded and gave Alya a big hug.

"Thank you Alya and Nino!" Emma ran to the living room, grinning, making them laugh.

"Sorry about that," Adrien apologized.

Alya shook her head. "You're fine. Merry Christmas by the way." Alya gave him a big hug.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered back.

"Is Marinette in the living room," Alya asked. Adrien nodded, and Alya left with her bag of goodies.

Nino gave Adrien a big clap on the shoulder and the two hugged. Clinging to Nino's leg was a smaller little munchkin, that smiled shyly at Adrien.

Adrien grinned back at the child, and leaned down to his height. "Well hello there, little one. Do you remember me? I remember you." From seemingly out of nowhere, Adrien pulled a small package out and gave it to the little boy. The five year old grinned shyly and whispered a thank you. "No problem, Merry Christmas little guy."

Nino nudged his son a little bit and encouraged him to walk into the living room after Emma. With a little bit of reluctance, the boy followed his dad's orders. Nino laughed. "That kid. He's been looking forward to this night for a week. He wouldn't shut up about it. Now he's just quiet. Figures." He leaned a little closer to Adrien. "That reminds me: when do you have to go and play you know who?"

Adrien grinned. "I am not Voldemort, Nino," Adrien joked. Nino gave him a look.

"Now, now cat. You know what I meant."

Adrien grinned innocently. "No; I really don't." Nino rolled his eyes. Adrien leaned close and whispered the answer. "I have to leave in about three minutes just for the family affair, but I will be leaving at about nine to help with the toys for tots, but that will after bed time, so everything should be fine."

Nino nodded and they started to walk together into the living room. "I am so glad I did not get wrapped up in that, but I do have to admit it is for a good cause, but man I've got like no time. You don't either, so I don't know how you do it."

Adrien shrugged. "I guess it's just magic then." He winked. Nino rolled his eyes again.

The next few minutes passed quickly as they all shared hugs and quick stories. Adrien tapped Marinette's shoulder three times and she winked at him. "You want to say the excuse, or shall I?" She asked as quietly as she could.

"You are terrible at them," Adrien replied with a laugh. Marinette glared.

"Fine then you do it then."

Adrien cleared his throat. "Kids, do you hear that?" The kids suddenly sat still and sat hovering; waiting for some sort of noise. Adrien hit his leg against the sofa, making a hard thumping noise. "It sounds like Santa Noir and Ladybug are here." The kids opened their mouths in surprise and their eyes widened to an impossible size.

"Now be quiet while me and daddy go and check to make sure," Marinette said mysteriously, standing up and creeping out of the room with Adrien. With a quiet click of the front door, Marinette and Adrien were free to make their appearance.

The two called upon their transformations and stood grinning at each other in the darkness. They grabbed a small bag of gifts and made their way on top of their house. "That was a terrible excuse," Ladybug commented, grinning at her husband.

Chat Noir cocked an eyebrow. "You think you could have done better? Please." Chat pushed Ladybug away.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. It was exhilarating to be in the suits again in the cold night air, especially for the purpose of making children smile. "Ok, I have to admit, hitting your knee against the couch was a good idea, but tell me how much your knee hurts."

Chat's ears flattened against his head. "Kind of a lot."

Ladybug rubbed his knee gently. "I'll put some ice on that later, sweetie. But let's go before the children get suspicious." Chat Noir pulled on his Santa hat and beard, while Ladybug pulled on her elf hat. With as little noise as possible the two jumped through the open window into their living room.

The children screamed happily and clapped their hands. Chat Noir bowed and Ladybug grinned at them. Emma, Hugo, and Nino and Alya's child, Guillaume, came running into Chat Noir and Ladybug's arms. Alya handed Ladybug baby Louis and let Ladybug bounce and coo at the baby while Santa Noir sat on the sill of the window and pulled Hugo onto his lap.

"Now what would you like for Christmas young man?" Hugo looked up at him with big eyes and whispered: "Santa Noir?"

Chat chuckled. "That is my name little one." Chat said in a lowered voice. "Now I have read from your letters that you would have like only one specific thing." Chat reached into the bag by his feet and pulled out a small little doll. "There you go, son. Merry Christmas!" Hugo hugged what he could reach of Chat Noir and let himself be put on the floor. He ran over to give Ladybug's legs a long hug, making Ladybug laugh.

"Mwarry Chrsssssmasss!" Hugo grinned.

Ladybug reached down and picked him up. "Merry Christmas to you too."

The next child to sit on Santa Noir's lap was Guillaume. Guillaume as not quite sure he was ok with this but he grinned, nonetheless, up at Chat.

"Now what would you like for Christmas, young one?" Chat Noir asked. Guillaume reached up towards Chat's ear and whispered his gift very quietly. Chat nodded knowingly and reached down into his bag and pulled out exactly what Guillaume wanted: a teddy bear. "Merry Christmas, Guillaume," Chat whispered. Guillaume repaid Santa Noir with a kiss on his cheek. Chat Noir's cheeks grew red and he touched them softly. "Thank you sir." Guillaume grinned pleasantly and jumped off of Chat's lap to go hug Ladybug and give her the same gift.

Emma was the last to get a visit on Santa Noir's lap. In her two hands she held two small gifts. Chat tried to catch what was between her fingers, but to no avail. "Now what would you like for Christmas?" Chat asked kindly. Emma shrugged.

"I don't need anything much, Santa Noir. I would much rather give this to you." She removed her top hand and inside, folded up was a plate with Chat Noir's face on it with a drawn on Santa Hat and beard. Chat opened his mouth in surprise and accepted the gift.

"Why thank you, love. No one has ever given me a gift before." Chat Noir bent down and kissed Emma on the cheek. "That is my present to you." Chat winked and let Emma climb off his lap. Emma tugged on the Ladybug's uniform and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well as a plate with Ladybug's face drawn on it with crayon. Ladybug smiled and thanked her before bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. And with that the visit from Santa Noir was over, but before going he said: "Now don't you worry, I'll be around town keeping people like you safe. Have a Merry Christmas, and to all a good night!" Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's hand and the two spun out of the window and onto the roof. The children rushed to the window and watched the sky, hoping to catch a sight of Santa Noir and Ladybug.

Meanwhile Marinette and Adrien made their way back into the room and gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh we missed them again!" Marinette exclaimed, shaking her head. Hugo ran up to his mom and dad practically yelling as he told them all of what had happened. From the corner of Adrien's eye, he caught Nino and Alya's and gave them a wink. They just laughed.

Soon enough it was bedtime, and everyone was snug in their bed. Ladybug and Chat Noir were soon roaming around Paris giving Christmas cheer to every child and wishing them a good night. By the time they got home, all they could do was make it to their bed and sleep before the kids woke them up bright and early.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed a little Christmas drabble. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**


End file.
